Super Smash Brothers Batman: Year One
by mbrothers
Summary: This is Volume 1 of the SSB Batman storyline. It chronicles the rise of the Dark Knight and how he became who he is. Series Discontinued
1. Prologue

_In a city called Mute, crime has been an hourly thing for many years. It has become overridden with fear of the Underworld and all hope has become lost. However, crime has ultimately created its worst enemy, who will soon become known well among Mute City._

It was a dark night in Mute City. A family traveled down an alley way, feared for their lives at what may lie behind each and every corner. Suddenly, out of the darkness, came a pair of thieves, guns in hand, and knocked the man to the ground and pointed them at the woman and her child. One pushed them against the brick wall while the other searched the knocked out man.

"Hey, lady, do the kid a favor," the thief said, "Don't scream."

Shortly later, the two men were sitting on a rooftop, going over what they had just stolen. After they were done, one of them said, "Let's beat it, man. I don't like it up here."

"What are you scared of heights?" Asked the other.

"I don't know," the first said, "After what happened to Jimmy Jogs…"

"Look, man, Jimmy Jogs got ripped and took a walk off a roof, alright?" The other said, "No big loss."

"No, man, that ain't what I heard at all," The first said, "I heard that the bat got him."

"The bat?" The other asked, in annoyance and disbelief, "Ah man, give me a break, will ya?"

"He dropped straight down. There wasn't no blood in the body!"

"It was all over the pavement!"

"I'm getting out of here!" The first said, but the second stopped him, saying, "Listen to me! There ain't no bat!"

"Well, you shouldn't have turned the gun on that kid!"

"Hey! You want your cut of this money or not? Now shut up! Shut up!"

Suddenly, they felt something standing above them. As they looked up, they saw a man who could only be described as a giant bat! They got up in a hurry and ran they got some distance from the bat and shot at him. He seemed unaffected as he raised his cape and swooshed it down. They two stood in terror as the bat kicked one, sending him through a wooden door. The other tried to run away, but the bat brought out some sort of boomerang/hook that had the shape of a bat as the boomerang and threw it, swooping it around the thief's leg, sending him to the ground as the bat pulled him back. He detached the boomerang and grabbed the thief by the collar and carried him over to the edge and held him in midair.

The thief pleaded, "Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man! Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!"

"I'm not going to kill you," the bat said in a monstrous voice, "I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me."

"But what are you?"

"I'm Batman!" He said as he threw the thief onto the rooftop floor and jumped off.

All right, so here it is. I noticed no one else had done a parody of Batman before, or any superhero for that matter, so I decided, what the heck? This series will for the most part be a remake/parody of the Tim Burton series and the DCAU, though this volume will be inspired mostly from Batman Begins. I will try and get a new chapter up every monday, so stay tuned. Also, I dare you to guess who Batman is. I've already decided, but I'm curious to see what the reviewers think when they think of the possibilities. Happy Presidents day!


	2. Night of Death

Batman swung into the bell tower shortly after his encounter with the thugs. He removed his mask, revealing his black hair and hard face. He always thought of how he came into this life…

Douglas Falcon, or Jay as he was known as by his family, was born to Thomas and Martha Falcon, a wealthy family of Mute. Young Jay was always distant from those around him. He often locked himself away and kept to himself, much to the annoyance of his parents. But of the few times he did bother to open up to his family, going to the movie was the most prominent occasion.

One night, they had gone to see the Mark of Zorro, Jay's favorite action hero. He greatly admired how he helped those in need, regardless of the cost for him. As the family exited the theater, they entered an alleyway and found a man sitting on the ground. He was a young man, and couldn't have been older than thirty. He was wearing dull clothes and a flat cap.

"Excuse me sir," Thomas asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah," the man said as he stood up and faced the family, pulling out a gun, "You can hand over all your money."

Jay watched in horror. He mostly eyed the gun, but stared at the man's face for a few seconds. His face looked like it represented pure evil. His eyes were dark, with slight facile hair buds at random points on his chin and upper jaw. Jay also noticed the man wore a black, plain sweater with a collar that nearly stretched up to his jaw under his raincoat. If there was anymore a freighting person to be robbed from, Jay couldn't possibly imagine. Jay didn't look up, but he could tell both of his parents were horrified as well. Who wouldn't be?

"Let's start with the pearls around the lady's neck," the man said.

A moment later, the thug had all he asked for, but said, "Well, since I can't let you know my face…"

The gun then fired. Jay watched his father fall to the ground, dead. Dead. He was dead. That's all that went through Jay's mind as he tried to cope with what just happened. It was all too much. The weight of the world came crushing down on him. He would never see his father alive again, never have a person to teach him how to be a man, never…

Jay's thoughts were interrupted by another shot, this time directed at his mother. She then joined her husband dead on the ground. Jay felt his very soul dry up with sorrow. Both his parents were taken from him in just a few seconds. He was alone in the world now. Who would watch after him know? Who would be there for him? Who would raise him?

Suddenly, the man turned the gun to Jay. Jay closed his eyes and wasn't sure whether or not he welcomed the bullet. He would be rid of his life, but he would also be rid of this sorrow which Jay didn't think he could live with. But instead of a shot, Jay only heard a click. He opened his eyes and saw the man's angered face. He must've run out of bullets.

"Forget my face!" The man yelled as he ran back into the darkness, leaving Jay, now on his knees, alone to mourn his parents.

Well, here's the second chapter. At several points while writing this, I accidently put Bruce instead of Jay (which just goes to show how big a Batman nerd I am). To the reviewer who guessed Metaknight as Batman: He was a possibility (and I do agree Metaknight goes well with the Dark Knight), and Lucas (who, in case you don't know, is my brother) suggested Kirby could be Bruce Wayne and take on the Metaknight persona. But, the possibilities came down to Falcon and Snake. I choose Falcon not because he's probably from Mute City and not because Snake tends to be reliant on guns, but because Falcon is younger and, I think, better suited than Snake.

Also, I'm sorry this chapter came a day late, but, as you may know, this site was being a so and so yesterday, and alas I was unable to upload the chapter. But. to make it up to you, I will reveal that Snake is to play Henri Ducard (Ra's al-gaul will be played by someone else since he and ducard are two diffrent people in the comics). One more thing, I didn't describe Joe Chill very well, so, if you wnat to know what he looks like more specificly, go to DC animated series wiki and look at his article's picture. I used that to try and describe him. See ya!


	3. Birth of Batman

10 years from that day, Jay was now a young man. Over the years, he had been training. Training to fight crime, and make sure criminals like the one who murdered his parents would have something to fear. The murderer, identified as Joe Chill, was given a double life sentence, but had recently escaped. Not too long after, Jay visited to sites, the place his parents were murdered and their grave, and left two roses at each.

When night came, Jay donned an all black costume with a utility belt and a ski mask. As he patrolled the city looking for crime, Jay came upon the perfect opportunity. About 6 men were robbing a factory and loading the stolen goods into the back of a company truck.

"Well, Jay," He said to himself, "Here's your chance."

With that, he leaped off the roof of the building and, using air flips, landed perfectly on his feet as he turned to the men.

"Stop there, crooks!" He yelled at them.

The men just stood there, their utter disbelief clear on their faces. Had a man in a mask really tried to stop them?

One of them pulled out a gun and fired at Jay, who ducked while taking out a boomerang shaped like a bat and threw it at the man's hand. He winced from the pain as he charged at Jay, followed by the others. Jay then proceeded to fight them off, and in a few minutes, had knocked 3 of them out cold.

2 left snuck up behind Jay and grabbed him. The third picked up a pipe and began to swing it at him. Jay then kicked the pipe from the man's hands and kicked him in the jaw. He then flipped backwards and butted the other 2 together. He then saw that he had single handily taken them all out.

Before Jay had much time to feel the pride of what he had just accomplished, a 7th man appeared from the driver seat of the truck, carrying a rifle. Before he could fire it, Jay leaped behind the truck, thinking of a plan. The man decided to let him go and got back into the truck. It didn't take long for Jay to realize what had happened, and he leaped at the truck as it began to drive away. He barely was able to get a tight grip on the truck's corner as it picked up speed.

Jay turned the corner and slowly began to make his way to the front. The man saw him and swerved the truck, trying to shake off Jay. He had barely enough time to bring out some magnets from his belt and use them to stay on the truck. He then returned to trying to get to the front, the man swerving all the way. Finally, the man had another idea. He slammed on the brakes, which got Jay off guard as he slipped from the grip of the magnets and was sent diving into the street. He managed the grab the step right underneath the driver door and pull himself up. He opened the door and immediately felt the butt of the rifle hit his face as he fell back, once again grabbing the step. The man did not see him and closed the door and continued driving.

Jay decided it wouldn't be wise to try that a second time, so he thought of other options. He could use a few spike balls on the tires, but that would probably kill him and the man. So, he took out a grabbling hook and swooped it around one of the magnets. He then leaped off the step, until he was being dragged by the force of the magnet. He then pulled himself up hurriedly, noticing that being dragged on the street was more painful than it originally sounded. Jay pulled himself up and took one of them off and stood himself up on the other, quickly using the one in his hand to grab hold of the top. He then pulled himself and the other magnet up and used them to drag himself to the front.

Once there, Jay used the magnets to slingshot himself through the windshield, catching the man off guard. He then took the opportunity and punched the man, knocking him out. Jay then noticed the truck was about to crash into a wall. Grabbing the man, Jay then leaped out from the truck right as it crashed, exploding.

Jay then placed the man near the scene, and took out a pen and paper. He wrote, "Arrest me" and attached it to the man. He then fled the scene, leaving the man behind for the police.

Well, there it is. This chapter was mainly inspired by a scene from Mask of the Phantasm. To the guesses of the Joker, it isn't either Wario or Kirby (though I do agree Kirby's smile is a bit creepy.) I think the person we picked was the perfect person to play the Joker, and the only person who can. See ya!


	4. Exiled

Jay was less than pleased with the way people had accepted his attempts for justice. "We cannot be a city founded on the belief in a vigilante," Some said. "We can't let people take the law into their own hands." Others said. One person even said, "That vigilante is no better than the crooks he stopped!"

At that point, Jay had heard enough. He decided if people didn't want him to try and help them, he wouldn't. However, eventually, their hatred of him back fired. It seems this single act challenged all criminals and potential criminals. One night, which was remembered as 4/22 (the date of the night), 15,000 criminals went on a crime spree all over the city. Jay figured that this would lead people to realize how wrong their judgments were. Unfortunately, it only worsened. The people blamed Jay of abandoning Mute City in its desperate hour, challenging the criminals, and some even accused him of telling them to go on the spree.

Jay was dismayed. All he had tried to do was help and they did this to him. So, he decided to leave Mute City, not being able to take all the criticisms fired at him. He left a week after the incident, and didn't turn back as he walked out on his home.

I know this chapter's short, but hopefully it says a lot. Also, no King Dedede isn't going to be the Joker either, and I won't say anymore of who is and is not. I will only reveal he is not a person who was in Brawl (though he should have been) and is also not anyone who was in Melee. See ya!


	5. A Path

Jay lay wounded in the mud as the rain continued to pour down around him. It had been 7 years since he left Mute City and his life had only gotten worse. He had to ultimately become a criminal in order to survive, but he only stole and only took that he absolutely needed. A long time ago, which Jay knew couldn't have been anything short of four hours, two others were showing him the way to a nearby town while it started raining. They were just a few miles when Jay slipped on the trail and fell into a chasm for about 20 feet, breaking his leg. The two promised to bring back help, but Jay knew at this point they weren't coming back.

He was wondering if this was how it was going to end when a heard a voice say, "You have gotten yourself into a sticky situation, Mr. Falcon."

Jay looked up and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"The world is too small for someone like you to disappear entirely, no matter how far and deep you go," the man said. Jay couldn't quite get a good look at him, but he didn't sound like a threat.

"I suppose you want to help me out in hopes of getting a fat reward, huh?" Jay asked in slight annoyance.

"Oh no, Mr. Falcon," the man said, coming closer, "You have me all wrong. I want to offer you a path."

"Who says I need one?" Jay asked, "Right now all I need is help out of here."

"Someone like you is only in a place like this by choice. You choose to leave Mute and go into exile, but this choice was pressured on you by your fellow citizens, was it not?" The man asked.

"And if it was?" Jay asked.

"Then I will help you confront these people, Mr. Falcon. To take back what if rightfully yours and to deliver true justice with others like you. Others who were once lost but were given another chance. But be warned; once you start down this path, it will forever be your destiny."

"Give me one good reason why I should take up that offer," Jay demanded.

"For one," the man said, "You have been without a path for many years. Wandering from place to place, never finding sanctuary anywhere. What reason could be better than that?"

Jay thought for a while about this. Perhaps he could help…

"What path is this?" Jay asked.

"As I said, one to deliver true justice; not vigilantism, but one that puts you above that ideal. One that can take an ordinary man and turn him into something else entirely."

"Which is?"

"A legend. Now, shall I help you?" The man asked as he reached his hand out. Jay reached up and took it.


	6. A Mastermind

The men approached their master, eager to hear of his latest plan. He had called for them quickly, preparing to announce a new assignment. They approached the man sitting in his chair, completely robed.

"You called for us, my lord?" One of the now kneeling men asked.

"Yes," Their master responded, "We have a new mission. We are to destroy a city, men."

"What city? How? And why?" Another asked. Those were the only questions the men every asked about their mission: who/what, why and how.

"Firstly," the man said, "This city has become a breeding ground for injustice and evil. It is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. It must be destroyed within the week. Secondly, the city's council is meeting at a building in the central of the city 7 months from now. One of our spies will be able to disguise himself as security and plant a bomb in the building. At midnight, it will detonate. Then we will be able to take the city by force."

"That sounds like a good plan," One said, "Now what's the backup plan?"

"I shall tell you later," the man said, "For now, go make sure we have everything we might need."

"Yes sir," they said, getting up. As they turned to leave him be, one turned around and asked, "My lord, you never told us the name of the city."

"So I didn't" the man said as he stood up and removed his hood, revealing his dark skin, golden eyes and flaming red hair, " It is called Mute City."

"Yes, lord al-Gaul."

Sorry it's late, but I was unable to upload. Take it this way. Now you know who Ra's al-Gaul is. If you don't know by the description, his name starts with "Ganon" and ends with "dorf". Also, if anyone has any suggestions for who's to be Gordon and Alfred, I would greatly appreciate them.


	7. A Secret Society

Jay woke up on a bed as he looked around. He was in a dark, wooden room, with a window to the far wall. As he got up and walked over to it, he saw the sun rising over the mountains. He stood there in awe for a few minutes, marveled at the beautiful sunrise. He only stopped because he noticed how cold it was. He went to his bed and found a jacket.

As he put it on, the man came into the room. Jay could now get a good look at him. He was about his height, with dark brown hair and a beard. He wore a bandanna around his forehead and was wearing some battle suit.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"My name is Snake," the man said, "That's all you'll need to know about me."

"Where am I?" Jay asked.

"You are in our training facility in the Asian mountains," Snake answered, "Now, are you ready to begin your training?"

Jay nodded as he followed him down the hall. The eventually came to a balcony overlooking a large training room. Many men were training down below, with all matters of weaponry.

As they walked down to join them, Snake explained to Jay, "For many years, we have been a secret agency determined the balance justice in the world. Whenever government is not enough, we go there to balance justice. This is the way it has been with us for centuries."

"You actually trust each and every one of these men to always do the right thing?" Jay asked.

"Of course," Snake answered, "In all its years, with just one exception, no man trained here has done anything less."

"With one exception?"

Snake stopped halfway between steps and sighed. He didn't like discussing this… "A long time ago, before you were even alive, there was a young man like yourself who came here. He too was lost, confused, consumed with the pain of lost loved ones. His name was Ganondorf al-Gaul. He was perhaps the greatest warrior this society has ever seen. Perhaps, his pain was what drove his desire to deliver true justice. In any case, he surpassed anyone who came here before his time. However, he was well aware of this and wanted to control us. We would not allow him because he was far too young and inexperienced. You see, the senor of us will automatically take up the mantle as our leader, as he is the one who will have the most experience with the society. To prove himself, however, he led 9 others into a nearby village overridden with crime. He and the others were face to face with over 450 criminals from that village! Naturally, even we could not train them to fight off those many men. And each man was a capable warrior. Just 10 of them might be too much for a follower of us. And there were about 50 per man! Before long, it all came down to Ganondorf himself. He fought off and killed the remaining 300 in a vengeful fury.

"When he returned, he demanded immediate and complete leadership, but we denied him, telling him what he had done was reckless and cost the lives of 9 other men. He was furious and left, determined to deliver his vision of justice. Unfortunately, he before long drew many followers to his cause and his organization has rivaled ours ever since."

With that, they continued walking and did not talk until they reached the bottom. Immediately, the men stopped training and faced Snake. He turned around and faced Jay as he asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!! There is something that dosen't want me to upload on Mondays! Sorry. My computer was being stupid so I couldn't get it uploaded, even though I had it written! Sorry again, but I think this its the longest chapter yet (which is kinda sad now that I think about it...) and hopefully the best. Anyways, thanks for the suggestions! Also, I need characters to play anyone you see in Batman Begins other than Scarecrow (although if you have a suggestion for him, that'd be good too). I have decided who's to play Alfred, Gordon and Robin (Even though he won't come in until the third one.). None of the suggestions Rags18 made will be used (thanks anyway!) and one of Pikana's suggestions will be used! Try to guess which one! Anyway, see ya!


	8. A Suspected Traitor

Over the next few months, Jay trained long and hard to become a mighty warrior. He learned quickly and caught on fast. He soon excelled past any other regular in the society. Eventually, Jay was given a final test: A one-on-one battle with Snake himself. All watched as Jay and his master battled it out.

Jay made the first move, pacing forth and throwing a punch which snake blocked. Then the battle began. No one could really get a good look and their moves for the reason that it was always dark there and they moved at considerable speed. What they knew for sure was that, after a long fight, Jay grabbed Snake by the chest and threw him against the wall. Jay was almost on him before he even hit the ground. Looking up, Snake knew he was beaten.

"Congratulations," Snake said, "You have become one of us."

Later that day, Jay was packing to leave. He saw now what he had to do. He would carry out his mission and dedicate his life that day forth to fighting crime. He would start, and probably end, with Mute City. He knew they would hate him for it still, but all he wanted, and cared about, now was saving the people of Mute from further suffering. He would need a disguise, though. Something that would make him a symbol, something that would strike fear into the hearts of evil, something that would…

His train of thought was interrupted when he sensed someone was behind him. He turned around and saw Snake standing in the doorway.

"I know what you're planning to do," Snake said, with a hint of inapproval in his voice.

"You do?" Jay asked.

"Of course," Snake asked, "I was worried this would happen ever since you came here, ever since I saw the potential in you, ever since I told you about… him."

Jay knew who he was talking about.

"Ganondorf?" Jay asked, "I want nothing to do with him!"

"Oh, but you do," Snake said, walking over to the window and staring out, "And all too much, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I get it," Jay said, "You think I'm going to hunt him down and kill him. Snake, I told you…"

"Oh, I know you wouldn't do that," Snake said, "I mean, you would track him down, but not to kill him…"

"Then why would I?"

"To join him!" Snake yelled, turning to him.

"You honestly think I would _join_ him?!?" Jay asked in anger.

"I don't _think_," Snake answered, "I _know_!"

Jay was in utter shock. His mentor actually thought he would betray them to a man like Ganondorf!

"What makes you so sure?" Jay asked.

"I should have seen it from the beginning, from the moment I saw you," Snake said, "That it would come to this."

"To WHAT?!?!" Jay asked in rage.

"To you becoming the same thing that killed your parents!" Snake replied, "To another punk falling into darkness!"

Jay had heard enough. Since he was already packed, he picked up his bag and marched out the door. As he reached the door, 15 men were blocking it.

"I'm sorry Jay," Snake said, coming up from behind him, "We can't let you leave."

I'm sorry it's so late, but a bunch of inconvinences occured (including my computer), but hopefully this will leave you waiting for more. Also, both suggestions for Robins will be used (Thanks for giving us the ideas), but neither will be Dick Grayson (the first Robin). Let me give you a hint: It will be a teenaged swordsman with obssesive fangirls.


	9. Return to Mute City

Jay stood as he faced the decision he would have to make. In front of him were 15 strong men and behind him was Snake. He knew he couldn't take on both Snake _and_ the men at the same time. He reached into his bag and felt his flashlight, decided the best thing would be to knock out Snake and then take his chances with the men. As quickly as he could, he pulled it out, turned around, and swung at Snake's head, hoping to catch him off guard. Fortunately, he did and Snake went out like a light. In his anxiety at turning around to face the men before they swarmed him, Jay dropped his flashlight.

The men were almost on him, so he jumped back to face them properly. He saw one of them throw the flashlight away as the prepared to face him. The men charged at him as Jay decided what he should do. He knew the smartest thing to do would be to not face them all at once, so he kicked one out the doors which apparently knocked him out. Jay then jumped at the door frame's top and kicked two more, sending them back to the two behind them. Jay jumped down and batted their heads together two at a time.

_5 down, 10 to go_, Jay thought as he jumped out the door and onto the mountain's snowy side. 3 more charged out and swung at Jay, who ducked as two of them hit each other. Jay then batted their heads together and sent their unconscious on top of the third. When he was on the ground, Jay punched him, knocking him out.

_Over half way there,_ Jay thought as two more came out. Jay jumped in the air as he kicked on unconscious and sent him into the other. As he shoved him off, the other was immediately kicked several times by Jay before sent into a wooden pillar, slightly bending it.

_Just 5 left_, Jay thought as the last ones came out. Three immediately charged at him. Jay fell to his hands and kicked the one in front of him as he jumped back up. This left the man on the ground with Jay's feet on either side of his head. Jay steeped back from behind the man's head as the other two came back. As they man got up, Jay grabbed the heads of the two men on either side of him and batted them together, trapping the third in their path and knocking all three out.

One of the last two pulled out a sword and charged at Jay. Jay dodged his swings at him as he tried to find a weakness. He then rolled on the ground as the man brought his sword down. Jay kicked him in the side, sending him staggering away from the sword. Picking it up, Jay knocked him out by hitting in the head with the handle. Jay faced the last one with a deadly look on his face and gestured with his finger to try and fight him. He instead ran away. Jay then went inside and picked up his bag and flashlight as he set off down the mountain.

It was anything but troublesome going down the mountain, which Jay was extremely thankful for considering what he had gone through earlier. Once at the bottom, Jay found a village and was able to contact Mute City. He called the one person who he knew could help him more than anyone.

"I'll be there within the day, sir," The man on the other end said.

"Thanks, Luigi," Jay said.

Well, there you have it. Why Snake believed Jay would join Ganondorf will be revealed later on. I dare you to guess why. Also, Luigi is Alfred (Thx for the suggestion!) Also, the majority of characters' roles for this one will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. See Ya!


	10. The Real Plan

Ganondorf al-Gaul sat in his chair, reminiscing. He wandered what the world's reaction would be on word that its most corrupt city had been completely destroyed. He wandered also about his old mentor, Snake. He wandered where he was right now and in what condition. He also wandered about whether or not he was able to…

His thoughts were interrupted as a young man came in.

"Sir," he said, "The troops have all the supplies."

"Including the bombs?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes,"

"The _liquid_ bombs?"

"Liquid bombs, sir?" The young man asked, nervously.

Ganondorf growled in anger as he realized they didn't prepare themselves properly.

"The liquid bombs so that we can destroy Mute!" Ganondorf yelled, "You _did_ get them, right?!?!"

"N…n…no, sir…" the young man said slowly.

"And why…" Ganondorf asked, "NOT?!?!?"

"The men didn't see why we would need them," the man said quickly.

"You mean to say they deliberately DISOBEYED ME?!?!?"

"Yes, sir…"

"They think they're smarter than me?"

"Oh, I'm sure they don't, sir,"

"It seems to me that they do!"

"Sir, if I may…"

"Very well,"

"Why _would_ we need liquid bombs so much? The plan didn't sound like it called for such,"

"That's because that's not the real plan," Ganondorf said, "Do you honestly think I would settle for such a half-baked plan?"

"Then what is the plan, sir?"

"If I tell you," Ganondorf said, "You cannot tell another living soul. This _will_ not leave this room, understand?"

"Why must it be kept a secret from your own men?"

"Because more than likely it will result in their deaths as well as that of the people of Mute,"

"I understand,"

"Very well," Ganondorf said, "Here it is…"

I know this hasn't answered anything, and in fact it probably only raised more questions, but it will all be revealed in time. Don't worry; this fanfic won't reach a length greater than twice the size it is now. So, how long will it be before everything's resolved? Assuming I update every week like promised… you do the math. So, what is Ganondorf's real plan? Why does he need liquid bombs to do it? Why would it cost the lives of his own men? Will he die as well? If not, then how could he survive if his men couldn't? Why am I asking you all these questions? Well, I only have an answer to the last one for now. And that is… I don't know. Anyways, see ya!


	11. A Symbol

Jay walked up to the landed plane as a man stepped out of it from the steps made from the door. It was his old friend, Luigi.

"Mr. Falcon," Luigi said, "It's good to see you again."

"The feeling's more than mutual," Jay replied.

"Everything has been prepared for your arrival,"

"Thanks," Jay said, "Has anything changed?"

"Hardly," Luigi said.

"Good,"

Later as they were flying, Luigi ask Jay, "I suppose you're going to try the crime fighting life yet again?"

"Yes, but this time I'll be more prepared," Jay said.

"How so?"

"I now see I'll need two things: One is an image. One that will assure people that I couldn't possibly ever be the vigilante they're looking for,"

"And the other?"

"A symbol," Jay said, "Something that can be used to strike fear into the hearts of criminals. It will have to be something that is an essence of the night, so that I may fight criminals appropriately."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact," Jay said, "It's something that has been my lifelong fear, so that my enemies may share that fear. It's something that is a creature of the dark, so that my enemies will be surprised. It's something that shall be used to inspire the people of Mute to stand up against crime, and to take back their city."

"What is this symbol?"

"A Bat,"

Sorry for the delay, but I won't bore you with the same old excuses. But, I may have a new chapter soon! See ya!


	12. The Thunder Before the Storm

Jay stepped out of the plane and looked at his home city, seeing that indeed nothing had changed. The same gray clouds hung over, the same despair was in the air. He knew that to change that was not something that could or would be done overnight, but he figured, in just 6 months, he could give Mute the hope it needed to survive. He wanted to teach people to hold on a minute longer, and watch in astonishment as their hero came to the rescue.

But, Jay knew he was really getting ahead of himself. He wasn't nearly ready to fight crime yet. He needed many things, but they would have to wait a while so that people wouldn't suspect the same time he got back, this vigilante showed up again.

Later that day, Jay was looking through a record on Mario Gordon, the man who caught Joe Chill. He had been promoted to Lieutenant, and Jay knew that was some good news at least. Then he saw that Leon Loeb was still Commissioner. That would make things even more difficult since he was the most corrupted cop on the entire Mute City police force, which was really saying something.

A few days later, Jay insisted to hold a party that would seem like a return one, but would actually act as a cover so that people would buy his alibi. Only Luigi knew of the plan and was nervous.

"Please try not to take it too far, Mr. Falcon," He asked.

"What would be taking it too far?"

"Doing anything that would leave me more to cleanup, mostly," Luigi said with a smile.

"You haven't changed, Luigi," Jay said as he finished putting on his tie. He then walked out to meet his guests. He grabbed a liquor bottle and, as he got to the corner before anyone could see him, started slumping, swaying back and forth, and acting drunk. He had been once before, and then woke up the next morning in the same bar, on the floor with a major headache and several dry blood stains on his face. His "performance" so to speak was based on what he could remember of that.

"Hey, people," Jay said drunkenly as he leaned over the table, holding up the bottle as he looked on at people's disgusted faces.

One of the people approached him from the said, motioning to grab his arm and pull him away. Jay shook his arm as if he had already grabbed it and he was trying to pull away, despite the fact he was a good distance from him still.

"Now, Mr. Falcon," another person said, coming from the other side, "Let's just take it easy for a minute…"

"No way!" Jay said, backing up against the wall, "We all came here to have a good time, not _take it easy for a minute, _bright?"

Jay knew that last part, especially saying bright instead of right, was making people start to turn for the door.

"Go on! If you want to be party poopers, you can all leave…" Jay said as he drunkenly turned for the hallway. Once around the corner, he heard everyone leaving as he knew his plan pulled off.

Once everyone was gone, he put the bottle on a table and went to his bedroom for sleep.

A few weeks later (after making an idiot out of himself again by "accidentally" calling the mayor's wife a "he" while they were welcoming him home and again by "mistaking" a police Lieutenant, Pigma Flass, for a hobo, giving him 10 dollars and telling him that with it, even a homeless person like him could get any type of liquor he wanted) Jay felt he was now ready to prepare for his crusade against crime. All Jay need now was the proper equipment. And what better place to find it than his own company, Falcon Enterprises? And if there was one person who could help him, it was Toad Fox.

Toad seemed very confident and alert for someone his age. He could very well have been older than Luigi. He worked in storage, which would mean that he would know about what equipment they had than any other person alive.

"Can I help you, Mr. Falcon?" He asked.

"Yes," Jay answered, "I'm looking for a suit."

"There is a place about 10 minutes away by car,"

"I don't mean fashion so much as function," Jay said, amused.

"You know," Toad said, smiling and standing up, "I think we have just the thing."

Toad took Jay into the storage and eventually came across a container. He opened it and pulled out a black rubber body armor suit.

"What do you think?"

"What can it do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is it capable of? I need something impressive,"

"Well, it's bullet-proof, can stop any blade thrown at you, is very light, can withstand enormous temperatures of heat and cold, and can stretch itself in or out to fit its wearer perfectly. Impressive enough?"

"Yeah," Jay replied, "Is it the only one of its kind?"

"Yes, actually,"

"Do you know how they are made?"

"I know, but I also know how you can make any kind you want for whatever purpose,"

"That's a lot better," Jay said.

"I'm sure it is," Toad replied, "If you don't mind, may I ask why you're interested in this?"

"Frankly, I'd rather not if that's okay with you?"

"Just fine with me," Toad said, "So if they ask me, I won't have to lie."

"I guess it all works out then," Jay said.

I know all of you've been somewhat disappointed in my updating progress (Heck, it's BATMAN, who _could_ wait for the next chapter?) so I decided to try and please you all. Pikana, you wanted a long and good chapter. Well, at 4 pages long, it's this fic's longest yet, I think. As for the good part… I'll just have to hope you're pleased!


	13. The Batman

Jay then spent the next week setting up everything he would need for his crusade. He found a cave underneath Falcon Manor the week before and was setting up many of the things he would need for it to work as a lair. First thing was his computer to monitor Mute. He had collected all of the publicly available files on everything in Mute and had programmed it on. He then set up a storage chamber about the size of a plain bedroom to put his suit in as well as any other suit that would come along in the future. It was divided into three sections: Body armor, boots and cowl.

This was it. This was his first night as the vigilante who would save Mute City. Jay knew that from now on, his life would never be the same. He would be known to criminals as... Batman.

That was months ago now, as Jay remembered where he was. (This is at the bell tower at the beginning so I recommend you read chapter 2 to better understand this). Jay had to admit, the reception to him was just the same as before, but after about a month, people realized they could now feel a little safer, and although the politicians, press and a good deal of the people hadn't warmed up to the idea of him, a majority of the common and innocent people had.

Jay knew had to get back to what he was investigating. All the leaders of Mute were meeting in 2 weeks to discuss vigilantes. Luigi informed him they had been planning it every since Jay's original appearance over 7 years ago, but they had put it off deciding an exact date until just a few months before Jay's return. Jay knew if Mute's criminals were going to strike back at Mute, this would be the opportunity.

Jay read the reports that a cop at the MCPD was authorizing the import of 10 liquid bombs a week for the past 6 weeks. He was now on his way to confront Mario Gordon to find out who it was. He knew that he would know who it was authorizing it. He knew it wouldn't be enough to convict him just by the bombs coming in, but if they could connect it with a plan against Mute…

Jay finished his thought as he came to Gordon's house. He was outside, and looked stressed out from his life as an honest cop on a mostly corrupted police force.

He landed on top of a deck rail of a neighbor house. He asked him, "Someone's been bringing in liquid bombs."

"Yes, I know,"

"Who's authorizing it?"

"Pigma Flass,"

"I thought so,"

"Do you think it has any connection with the meeting soon?"

"Without a doubt,"

"But how…?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll get more out of Flass,"

"He'll never talk…"

"He will to me,"

Mario closed his eyes for a second, trying to rest them. When he opened them again, Batman was gone.

Sorry again this was uploaded late, but I updated early so I hope that will make up for it (crosses fingers). Anyways, I think this will reach a length of 18 chapters all together. So, you won't have to wait much longer! See ya!


	14. The Deadly Question

Pigma Flass walked home, his pocket full from his recent bribe. He was content with himself as always. But, out of nowhere, he felt something tighten against his feet and begin to pull him up into the night sky. He screamed until it came to a stop. He then saw a figure out of the night grab him by the neck.

"You scum Flass," Batman yelled in a monstrous voice, "What are the liquid bombs going to be used for?!?! It has something to do with the meeting, doesn't it?!? Why?!?! ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!"

"I… I don't know!" Flass managed to get out in spite of his immense fear.

"Who's using them?!?!"

"Some guy…" Flass said, "He calls himself Dragmire and he pays me upfront. That's all I know, I swear to God!"

Batman dropped him until he was a few inches above the ground. He then let him go and flew away.

Back at the Bat cave, Batman was running Dragmire's name through the computer. There were no names, but there was one person who used it as an alias. Batman looked it up and saw it belonged to… Ganondorf al-Gaul.

Batman than realized what was happening. He remembered how Ducard spoke of how al-Gaul delivered his own vision of justice and Falcon saw what was happening. He was going to use the liquid bombs to destroy Mute City. The only question was… how?

After many hours of thinking with Luigi, Jay realized the only solution was that the liquid bombs would be used in a liquid somewhere under Mute which would then cause it to blast a hole and from there spill onto the surface and then destroy Mute. But what could possibly do that?

Could it have been water? It was a distinct possibility. Lava? Another possible. Those seemed to be the only two choices.

Eventually, Jay ruled out the possibility of water, as there were no major bodies of water anywhere near what was directly under Mute. The only problem was that the closest form of Magma was far too deep underground for liquid bombs alone to get it to the surface. But, what could it possibly be?

Well, here's the next chapter. I'll leave you to guess what the form of liquid could be. I'll give you a hint: Ganondorf's plan is inspired by one of Ra's's from the Animated Series. Stumped? Well… just take a wild guess at what it could be like. See ya!


	15. The Lazarus Pit

Jay continued to ponder on what al-Gaul was planning for hours and hours, but he just couldn't figure out what it could be. He finally concluded that he was going to set off the bombs beneath the center of Mute. Suddenly, his computer send off an alarm, notifying Jay that it had found out where the tunnel through which al-Gaul was using to set off his bombs began. So, Jay immediately headed there.

Once there, Jay saw a large hole that led in a slanted form downhill. Jay went down until the path became straight. He traveled along it for what must have been miles.

Finally, Jay came out into a large cavern filled with an odd orange lighting. A man was standing by an edge, looking down. Jay walked over to another edge and looked down as well. He saw it was an odd liquid that looked like oil but it was bubbling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The man asked.

"Ganondorf al-Gaul, I presume?" Jay asked.

"Correct," the man said, turning to Jay, "You know, I first saw this very liquid about 200 years ago.

"How is that possible?" Jay asked.

"Well," Ganondorf said, "It's called a Lazarus Pit. It will restore any sick being back to health. That's how I've lived so long. Every time I grew old, I returned here to heal."

"And what if a healthy being is introduced to it?"

"Then, I would kill it. My associate and I will plant the liquid bombs into the pit and trigger it, destroying all of Mute and killing all its healthy citizens. Then, peace will return here once more,"

"You'll kill millions of people!" Jay yelled out in outrage.

"A necessary loss," Ganondorf said.

"You're insane!"

"Am I?" Ganondorf asked, "Then, my associate would have to be just as crazy, wouldn't he?"

Jay turned around and saw who was standing there…

"Snake…"

Sorry it took so long to update, but it's because of two words: Writer's block. But, before the week is out, I promise you this will be finished. See ya!


	16. The Showdown

"Snake," Jay said, "How could you do this? After all you stood for?"

"Because," Snake replied, "The fact is that Mute is beyond saving. It's far too full of criminals and must be destroyed for mercy's sake."

"You're wrong!" Jay yelled, "There're good people here!"

"What do they matter?" Ganondorf asked, "What good is one good person when there are a hundred that outnumber him?"

"But you'll destroy millions of lives!"

"Lives?" Ganondorf asked, "What lives? How could their existences be considered life?"

"Neither of you will get away with this!"

"And just who is going to stop us?" Snake asked.

"I will,"

"You?" Ganondorf asked, "I'd like to see you try!"

With that, Jay charged at Snake and tackled him to the edge. As Snake, got up, he slipped and fell backwards into the Lazarus Pit. Jay then turned to face Ganondorf.

The two faced each other for a moment. Then, they charged at each other and the fight began. The two seemed equally matched for each other. The battle was long and dangerous, as both came close to falling over the edge and into the Lazarus Pit.

While they were fighting, Snake crawled out of the Pit, now healthier and stronger than ever. However, the newfound power overwhelmed him, temporarily postponing his logic. He thought that he should kill Jay, not Ganondorf. So, he ran over to the two and knocked Ganondorf unconscious. Jay then faced his old master for one last time.

They fought similarly to Ganondorf, but Snake's newfound strength took Jay off guard and within minutes, Snake had overwhelmed Jay.

Snake picked up Jay by the throat with one hand and carried him over to the edge. He suspended him above the pit, ready to drop him, but first asked, "Why do you do it Jay?"

"Because… it's right…" Jay managed to get out.

"Right? Right for who? For yourself? For your parents? For this… _city_?"

"Yes… and for humanity…"

"Humanity… Full of scum and crime, it is… But you won't fight for humanity after today… In fact, you won't be fighting for anything!"

As Snake was about to drop Jay, Ganondorf woke up, enraged by Snake's actions. As such, he tackled him over the edge for his betrayal. Jay managed to lunge forward for the edge, but Ganondorf and Snake didn't, and they fell into the Lazarus Pit.

Jay pulled himself up, accepting that Snake was dead. But then he remembered, Ganondorf had not yet gone into the pit! Jay looked down, knowing Ganondorf would return. He then left the cavern, taking the liquid bombs with him.

Sorry, but I suck at writing fights. So, see ya!


	17. Friend or Foe?

The next day, all of Mute City was in an uproar over how Batman had saved them all from certain death. And all asked each other what to make of Batman: Friend or Foe? Most common, innocent people said friend, but politicians still claimed he was an outlaw who needed to be brought to justice.

However, Mario Gordon still managed to build a way of calling him. He called it a bat signal. It was a searchlight with a giant bat build on it so that when turned on, it would send an image of a bat into the sky. It was build and tested within a week. Jay didn't take long to find out what this light meant and met with Gordon on top of the MCPD building.

"Good idea," Batman said, coming up from behind Gordon.

"Well, how else am I supposed to call you?"

"What happened to the bombs I gave you?"

"We put them in storage," Gordon said, "By the way, I just hope you know what you started."

"I do," Batman said, "Whatever happened to Ganondorf al-Gaul?"

"We found him a few days ago," Gordon said, "He was murdered."

"Any suspects?"

"No," Gordon said, "But we found this on the body."

Gordon handed Batman a plastic bag. Inside the bag was… a Joker card.

"We'd better keep an eye out for this guy," Batman said, handing Gordon back the bag, "He could be dangerous."

"I agree,"

Batman turned to leave, but Gordon said, "I never said thank you."

Batman turned to him and said, "You'll never have to."

Well, just one more chapter. It will be uploaded with this one.


	18. Credits

Directed by: Alex M.

Story by: Alex and Lucas M.

Written for Fan fiction by: Alex M.

Produced by: Alex and Lucas M.

Starring

Capt. Falcon- Bruce Wayne/ Batman

Ganondorf- Ra's al-Gaul

Snake- Henri Ducard

Luigi- Alfred

Toad- Luscious Fox

Mario- Lieutenant James Gordon

Pigma- Arnold Flass

Leon- Commissioner Loeb

**Super Smash Brothers Batman: Year One**

Well, it's been fun writing this, and I'm finally finished! I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Also, I think you can already guess who will be a villain in the next one, but I dare you to guess who the other is. I'll give you a hint; it's one that's not so popular.

Well, I'll have to start SSBH: BI soon and it won't be until after I'm finished with that until I begin Super Smash Brothers Batman 2. I will, though, tell you what it will be called. It will be entitled…

**Super Smash Brothers Batman: Return of the Dark Knight**


End file.
